Đêm Kinh Hoàng
by Dollyn Pirewolves
Summary: Đêm Kinh Hoàng sắp đến rồi, và tất cả mọi pony đều háo hức mong chờ ngày ấy. À, thật ra là đa số pony thôi.


Fleetfoot nhìn lên tờ lịch treo tường, lại sắp tới Đêm Kinh Hoàng nữa rồi, cô thở dài.

\- Năm nay hẳn là sẽ bận lắm đây, - Cô lầm bầm, kiểm tra lịch trình của mình. Lướt qua hàng loạt hoạt động được xếp kín trong những ngày cuối tháng Mười, cô không nhịn được cười mà nhớ đến buổi họp lần trước, khi Spitfire lôi ra một xấp giấy chi chít chữ:

\- Đây là danh sách những hoạt động đội Wonderbolts sẽ làm năm nay nhân dịp Đêm Kinh Hoàng sắp tới! - Spitfire hứng khởi dán lên bảng một tờ giấy liệt kê số lượng công việc của từng năm, chỉ vào cột cao nhất và cũng là cột biết thị năm nay - Chúng ta sẽ phá luôn kỉ lục công việc hoàn thành trong Đêm Kinh Hoàng của năm ngoái để cổ vũ tinh thần hoạt động của đội! Ta sẽ thăm nhiều trường học, bệnh viện hơn, tổ chức concert lâu hơn, và nếu có thời gian thì chơi luôn một vòng quanh ngoại thành luôn!

Cô nhìn một lượt mấy gương mặt háo hức của các thành viên trước khi hô lớn:

\- Năm nay sẽ đặc biệt hơn năm ngoái rất nhiều, mỗi người hãy tự chuẩn bị cho mình một trang phục dự Đêm Kinh Hoàng đi, và nhớ là phải gọn gàng mới bay được đó! Vào buổi biểu diễn dặc biệt đêm Đêm Kinh Hoàng, ta sẽ cho tất cả các fan thấy vẻ đẹp mới lạ của Wonderbolts!

Tiếng hò reo vang lên ầm ĩ cả hội trường, tưởng chừng cửa kính sắp sửa vỡ banh như bị dội bom.

Fleetfoot cũng khá thích ý tưởng mới của Spitfire, nó làm mọi người năng nổ hơn rất nhiều. Nhưng cả một núi công việc thế này thì sao làm nổi cơ chứ! Cô dám cá rằng số công việc cá nhân Spitfire dự định làm còn nhiều hơn số này, ít nhất là gấp rưỡi chứ chẳng chơi.

Cô lôi ra một cọc các bưu thiếp in hình rùng rợn cho Đêm Kinh Hoàng ra tỉ mẫn viết nắn nót từng cái. Gửi bưu thiếp vào dịp đặc biệt vốn là thói quen của cô bởi cứ vào dịp lễ lộc là cô lại bận rối tung lên, hiếm khi có cơ hội đi chơi cùng người thân, bạn bè. Làm người nổi tiếng cực thế đấy, nhưng nghĩ đi nghĩ lại cũng thấy thú vị phết.

" _Gửi bố mẹ,_

 _Dịp Đêm Kinh Hoàng này bố mẹ đã chuẩn bị sẵn kẹo chưa? Đêm Kinh Hoàng con sẽ tới xin đó nha! "_

 _" Bạn thân yêu dấu của tớ,_

 _Cậu vẫn khỏe chứ? Dạo này có ăn uống đầy đủ không? Đã chuẩn bị đồ đi chơi Đêm Kinh Hoàng chưa? "_

 _" Gửi... "_

Fleetfoot mệt mỏi gác cằm lên bàn, nhìn chằm chằm mớ bưu thiếp đã ghi xong hết. Cô đã phải vắt óc ra suy nghĩ từng lời thăm hỏi khác nhau cho mỗi cái nhưng lại có cảm giác có cái bị trùng ý. Năm nào cũng vậy, việc nghĩ ra cả chục kiểu nói chuyện mới ngốn mất một đống thời gian quý báu của cô. Mà cũng phải thôi, cô đâu có giỏi viết thư từ.

Cô bỏ toàn bộ mớ bưu thiếp vào cặp, lững thững bước ra ngoài. Vừa đi cô vừa mở sổ xem lại lịch trình.

\- Xem nào, - Cô lật từng trang một, - lát nữa mình phải đi diễn ở Nhà hát, xong phải tham gia buổi họp mặt, còn kí tặng nữa. Ây da, trước lễ nhiều việc thật.

\- A, Fleetfoot! - Từ trong văn phòng, Spitfire hớt hải chạy ra, quăng cho Fleetfoot một chồng thư nặng trịch. - Cậu gửi giùm tớ đống thư này nhé, gửi ngay đi, toàn thư quan trọng không đấy!

\- Rồi rồi, đi ngay đây, - Cô hì hụi nhét chồng thư vào cặp, chúng nhiều đến nỗi cô có cảm giác như cổ mình đang bị kéo xuống. - Cậu cũng nên nghỉ ngơi một chút trước khi đi diễn chứ.

\- Nghỉ ngơi sao được! Giấy tờ còn cả xấp kia mà! - Spitfire đưa hai chân trước lên diễn tả độ dày của xấp giấy. -Tớ còn trâu lắm, đủ sức quẩy đến hết tối nay mà, lo gì chứ!

Fleetfoot chỉ biết cười trừ rồi đi tiếp, còn phải gật đầu lia lịa với mấy lời hối thúc của Spitfire:

\- Cậu cũng lo làm xong việc đi nhé, đừng cứ nghỉ ngơi suốt đó!

Fleetfoot cẩn thận dán từng con tem lên mấy bức thư của Spitfire trước khi cho vào thùng. Cô vừa dán vừa đếm số lượng thư, hơn hai chục cái! Không ngờ đội trưởng của cô có thể viết được nhiều thư như vậy trong khoảng thời gian nghỉ ngơi ngắn ngủi, đã vậy còn có nhiều bức rất dày, cô tự hỏi không biết Spitfire đã viết gì trong đó.

Chợt, cô phát hiện ra một bóng dáng quen thuộc bước về phía mình. Chiếc bờm đỏ tự nhiên với những đường viền trắng đặc trưng khẽ rung rinh mỗi khi pony đó cất bước.

\- Rapid Fire! - Cô reo lên, - Cậu cũng đến bưu điện nữa à?

Anh gật đầu, bỏ mấy lá thư vào thùng:

\- Tớ viết thư gửi cho bố mẹ thôi. Năm nay chắc lại không về được rồi. Cậu đưa mấy bức thư đây, tớ bỏ vào luôn cho.

Vừa bỏ thư, anh vừa nói:

\- Dạo này ai cũng bận nhỉ? Chắc năm nay làm hết việc là cả đội trốn hết quá. Mà cậu gửi cho nhiều pony thật đấy, chắc cũng bắt đầu từ tháng trước rồi hả?

\- À không đâu, - Fleetfoot bật cười, - của tớ chỉ chiếm một phần ba thôi, còn lại là thư quan trọng của Spitfire đó. Cậu ấy viết hết toàn bộ trong vòng vài tiếng đồng hồ.

\- Ôi chao! - Anh xuýt xoa. - Mà cũng phải thôi, ai mà sánh nổi tài viết của chị ấy chứ, nhanh hơn máy nữa. Hèn gì từ đầu thấy nghi nghi, Fleetfoot mà làm sao có thể...

\- E hèm...

\- Ý tớ là làm sao có nhiều người quen vậy thôi, ahahaha...

\- Chỉ giỏi nói, hừ.

\- Mà nè, cậu làm được bao nhiêu phần trong kế hoạch rồi? - Fleetfoot hỏi Rapid Fire khi vừa bước ra khỏi phòng thay đồ của Nhà hát.

\- Mới khoảng một phần mười thôi, - Anh gãi đầu. - Tớ đã cố lắm rồi, nhưng kiểu gì cũng còn cả đống việc. Chắc sau này vào giờ nghỉ trưa tớ cũng phải làm việc quá.

\- Công nhận là năm nay bận rộn hơn mấy năm ngoái nhiều, - Cô tán thành. - Tớ sợ cứ đà này ta sẽ không hoàn thành đúng thời hạn mất.

\- Mấy đồng chí đang ảo não cái gì đấy? - Spitfire từ đâu chạy ra, lớn giọng. - Mau mau vào đội hình biểu diễn. Nhanh lên!

Hai người không biết làm gì ngoài cắm đầu chạy ra ngoài. Gì chứ Spitfire mà " phun lửa " thật thì không còn gì đáng sợ hơn đâu!

Vừa bước ra ngoài, họ đã gặp phải một hiện tượng vô cùng kì quái: cả đội Wonderbolts năng nổ tự tin bây giờ trông thật uể oải. Dù không để lộ điều đó ra ngoài nhưng nếu nhìn kĩ sẽ thấy rõ mọi pony thiếu sức sống hơn bình thường. Thay vì vẫy tay hò hét với khán giả như mọi ngày, họ chỉ cười, đưa chân trước lên chào, vài pony chỉ bay lộn ngược một vòng cho khán giả hứng thú.

\- Ôi chao, - Fleetfoot kêu lên, - xem ra chúng mình không phải những pony duy nhất bận rộn nhỉ?

\- Ừ. Chỉ hi vọng khán giả không cảm thấy kì thôi. Mà chắc cũng không ai để ý đâu vì chị Spitfire vẫn còn rất sung sức mà.

Cả hai nhìn sang Spitfire đang vẫy tay kịch liệt với khán giả, thậm chí còn hô lớn khẩu hiệu cho họ nói theo. Đột nhiên cô cảm thấy ngượng, Spitfire đang cố gắng hết sức mình, nhưng nhiều pony khác lại không tự thúc đẩy bản thân nổi.

Cô bước nhanh về vị trí của mình, và cũng như Spitfire, cô ra sức chào mừng khán giả. Các pony khác cũng cố tỏ ra năng động hơn, cô mừng thầm trong lòng.

Tất cả đèn sân khấu đột nhiên vụt tắt. Rồi vài ánh đèn màu sáng lên kèm theo một khúc nhạc tưng bừng.

" Đến lúc rồi, " - Cô nhủ thầm, vào tư thế chuẩn bị. Và... bay!

Cả đội bay lên theo đội hình hết sức chuyên nghiệp, lúc thì lượn xuống, lúc thì bay thẳng lên, có lúc còn chia làm hai bên đối xứng. Tất cả khán giả ở dưới reo hò kịch liệt, đến nỗi ở tít trên cao, với tiếng gió ù ù qua tai - Cứ khi đang bay với tốc độ cao Fleetfoot cũng nghe mang máng tiếng cổ vũ.

" Đúng rồi, phải thế chứ! " - Fleetfoot không ngăn nổi nụ cười rộng ngoác trên mặt khiến những pony khác đang bay cũng phải cười.

\- Rất tốt, các đồng chí! - Spitfire tự hào hô lớn khi cả đội đã về Trụ sở. Cứ tiếp tục phát huy nhé!

Cả đội gật đầu lia lịa, cố gắng tỏ ra tươi tỉnh nhất có thể. Cho tới khi giải tán mới có vài tiếng thở dài cất lên.

\- Cố lên nào mọi người, - Một pony lên tiếng. - Vẫn còn vài nơi nữa phải đến đấy.

\- Tớ đã sai khi nghĩ rằng nhiều việc mình sẽ năng nổ hơn, - Rapid Fire vừa nói vừa bỏ mấy miếng snack vào miệng. - Mình chỉ giống bị nổ hơn thôi.

\- Thôi nào mọi người, chúng ta là đội Wonderbolts kia mà, ta luôn tràn trề năng lượng! - Fleetfoot khích lệ mọi người.

\- Đúng! - Rainbow Dash đang uống nước ừng ực cũng dừng lại thêm vào. - Ta phải noi gương đội trưởng Spitfire, làm việc thật năng nổ và nhiệt huyết!

\- Đúng, và vì tất cả các fan nữa!

Tất cả các pony nhìn nhau, gương mặt uể oải được thay bằng bộ mặt quyết tâm.

Buổi họp mặt và kí tặng đều diễn ra hết sức suôn sẻ, sự cổ vũ nhiệt tình, mấy món quà nho nhỏ và những lời chúc chân thành đã cổ vũ đội rất nhiều. Và đặc biệt hơn hết là sự háo hức, mong chờ của các fan về trang phục mà cả đội sẽ mặc vào Đêm Kinh Hoàng.

\- Mọi người sẽ mặc trang phục hóa trang ạ? - Một pony hỏi, hai mắt lấp lánh. - Nhìn có đáng sợ không ạ?

\- Nhất định sẽ rất đáng sợ, nhưng không đến mức làm mọi người bỏ chạy đâu, - Spitfire nói chắc nịch khiến tất cả các pony cười ầm lên.

\- Chúng em có được hóa trang đi xem diễn khong ạ? -Một pony khác rụt rè hỏi.

\- Ồ, sao lại không nhỉ? - Rapid Fire hóm hỉnh trả lời. - Anh nghĩ em nên hóa trang sao cho thật ngầu đó nha, hôm đó anh và em sẽ đọ xem ai hơn ai!

Lại một tràng cười nữa vang lên. Một pony khác xen vào:

\- Vậy anh là người có trang phục độc đáo nhất ạ?

\- À, cái này thì anh không nói trước được. Cậu thấy đấy, trong đội có nhiều người hóa trang tài hơn anh nhiều. Giỏi đến mức anh nhìn còn sợ chết khiếp kìa!

\- Như của tớ này! - Rainbow Dash hào hứng nói thêm, - Đảm bảo các các cậu sẽ không quên nổi tối hôm đó đâu! Vì trang phục -

Cô chưa kịp nói xong đã bị Fleetfoot chặn lại:

\- Mọi người nhớ đến xem để chiêm ngưỡng nhé! Đảm bảo sẽ bất ngờ đến không ngờ luôn!

Rồi cô quay sang thì thầm với Rainbow:

\- Đừng nói trước hết như vậy chứ.

Rainbow Dash chỉ biết gãi đầu cười ngượng.

\- Đến lúc chúng ta phải đi rồi! - Spitfire nói lớn. - Tạm biệt mọi người, chúc mọi người một ngày vui vẻ!

Cả đội phi thẳng lên trời như tên lửa vời tiếng hò reo của các fan ở dưới. Rainbow Dash lúc này đã lấy lại phong thái thường trực, la lên:

\- Làm thế này bao nhiêu lần rồi mà em vẫn thấy chúng mình như siêu nhân ấyyyyyyy!

\- Chúng ta thật sự là siêu nhân mà! - Spitfire la lên theo.

Tất cả các pony khác cũng la lên theo:

\- Đội siêu nhân Wonderbolts!

\- Vậy là xong!

Fleetfoot hí hửng đóng sổ lại, nhìn sang Rapid Fire:

\- Nếu chịu khó sắp xếp công việc, phân tích rõ từng cái một thì việc có nhiều cũng không thành vấn đề nhỉ?

Anh gật đầu:

\- Công nhận là rất hiệu quả. Phân tích ra sẽ thấy mấy cái này không đến nỗi quá nhiều. Vậy là tớ vẫn có thể nghỉ trưa rồi!

\- Ừ, chỉ việc chăm chỉ thôi!

 _Ngày đầu tiên:_

\- Cách này thật sự rất hiệu quả! Giờ tớ được ngủ nhiều hơn rồi!

 _Ngày thứ hai:_

\- Hôm nay mình hơi lười chăng? Không làm kịp theo tiêu chí nữa.

 _Ngày thú ba:_

\- Việc hôm nay đã nhiều, còn mấy cái của hôm qua nữa chứ!

 _Ngày thứ tư:_

\- Mình không làm kịp nữa rồi, việc nhiều như thác ấy... - Fleetfoot than vãn với Spitfire, giờ đang miệt mài đóng dấu các dự án.

\- Sao lại không chứ? Cậu phải chăm chỉ lên! - Spitfire không ngẩng đầu lên, trả lời.

\- Tớ cố hết sức rồi đó! - Cô gác mặt lên bàn. - Việc năm nay nhiều quá, làm sao tớ kham nổi. Spits, cậu phải giảm bớt chúng lại thôi. Ai cũng chịu thua rồi...

Vừa nói cô vừa chỉ những gương mặt bơ phờ, thiếu ngủ xung quanh.

\- Năm nay các cậu làm sao thế?! - Spitfire đặt con dấu xuống, trừng mắt. - Còn một ngày nữa là đến Đêm Kinh Hoàng, nếu không làm xong thì ta dâu còn là Wonderbolts nữa!

\- Nhưng... năm nay có quá nhiều dự án, chị Spits! - Rapid Fire than. - Chúng em có khỏe mạnh nhanh nhẹn đến mức nào cũng không theo kịp tiến độ.

\- Các cô cậu kém thật, - Spitfire đẩy ghế đứng dậy. - Không như tôi đây-

\- Hôm nay cậu uống năm li cà phê rồi đó, - Fleetfoot đếm những chiếc li giấy lăn lóc trên bàn. - Cậu sẽ sớm nổi mụn thôi.

\- Ê, đừng có đánh trống lảng! - Cô nhăn nhó.

\- Chị còn nhìn ghê hơn em nữa đó! - Rapid Fire la lên. - Chị đã thức cả đêm à?

\- Không có... À, gần như vậy.

\- Chúng tớ còn chẳng có thời gian đi mua đồ cho Đêm Kinh Hoàng với chuẩn bị kẹo hay mấy thứ đồ khác nữa.

\- Thì tớ cũng... ý tớ là việc đó có thể làm sau mà.

\- Tớ nghi lắm, - Fleetfoot nhíu mày, chỉ vầo chồng giấy cao ngất ngưởng kế bên. - Sau khi cậu xong mớ này chắc cũng hết Đêm Kinh Hoàng rồi.

\- Chị, chị phải nghiêm túc về vấn đề này, - Rapid Fire lên tiếng. - Em đồng ý rằng đội Wonderbolts chúng ta nổi tiếng với tốc độ hoàn thành công việc bất ngờ vì chúng ta rất giàu năng lượng và năng nổ, nhưng thế này có hơi quá không? Cứ mỗi năm chị lại tăng việc lên, nhất là vào những dịp lễ, cứ như vậy thì không cần hóa trang chúng ta cũng đạt nữa!

\- Bọn tớ rất muốn cậu vui, vì thế đã không pony nào phàn nàn điều gì cả. Tớ cũng rất tự hào vì cậu luôn cố gắng hết sức để cả đội phát triển hơn. Việc này bất đắc dĩ lắm bọn tớ mới dám nói. Đừng nghĩ bọn tớ bất đồng ý kiến với cậu nhé. Tớ luôn ủng hộ cậu, nhưng việc này thì... tớ đành phải kiến nghị giảm bớt số lượng công việc.

Spitfire không nói gì, chỉ im lặng nhìn một hướng. Phải mất một lúc lâu cô mới lấy ra một cọc giấy ghi đầy đủ kế hoạch cho Đêm Kinh Hoàng. Cô phá vỡ bầu im lặng:

\- Sao các cậu không nói sớm hơn chứ? Tớ luôn nghĩ rằng chúng ta thật sung sức và năng động nên mới giao cuo mỗi người nhiều việc như vậy. Tớ rất tự hào khi các cậu hoàn thành công việc xuất sắc như thế, vậy nên tớ mớ không ngần ngại đưa ra nhiều quyết định thế này... Bản thân tớ cũng muốn được như các cậu, nên đã bất chấp lao đầu vào công việc. Phải công nhận là càng cố càng thấy nhiều, lắm khi tớ làm không nổi. Là lỗi của tớ khi không quan tâm đến cảm nhận của các cậu.

Cô thở dài:

\- Tớ rất xin lỗi mọi người vì đã để mọi người làm việc như những cỗ máy. Tớ sẽ giảm bớt một nửa số việc cho các cậu, nhưng... tớ không thể hủy kế hoach vào Đêm Kinh Hoàng được. Tớ đã thỏa thuận với họ cả rồi, nếu bây giờ từ chối thì...

\- Không sao đâu, - Fleetfoot đặt chân trước lên vai cô, - tớ đã có cách.

\- Cậu chắc là nhìn tớ không đến nỗi kinh dị chứ? - Spitfire vừa nói vừa nhìn chằm chằm vào chiếc gương trước mặt đang phản chiếu hình ảnh của pony trong trang phục ma cà rồng.

\- Ừ, đẹp mà, nhìn rất quyến rũ và đúng với cậu, bình thường cậu " hút máu " bọn tớ ghê lắm, - Fkeetfoot nhe răng cười, lại bấm nghe một cuộc gọi khác từ các đối tác. - Vâng vâng, tôi biết rồi, chúng tôi thành thật xin lỗi, nhưng ta cũng nên thử chứ ạ. Vâng, cảm ơn ngài.

Cô đóng máy lại, nhìn sang Spitfire đang căng thẳng:

\- Đừng lo, tớ đã thu xếp xong xuôi cả rồi, bây giờ chỉ việc làm theo kế hoạch.

\- Cảm ơn cậu, Fleetfoot, - Spitfire mỉm cười. - Nếu không có cậu giúp thì...

\- Đồng nghiệp đôi khi phải chia sẻ công biệc với nhau chứ, - Cô cười. - Mà ở đây tớ làm được việc của " sếp " luôn nha, haha.

\- Tớ phải công nhận ý tưởng của cậu bá đạo mà hay ghê ấy, - Rapid Fire trong bộ trang phục cướp biển nói, miệng cười tươi.

\- Lâu lâu tớ mới được vậy thôi, - Fleetfoot chỉnh lại con mắt giả. - Còn lâu tớ mới bằng Spitfire.

\- Được rồi mọi người, vào vị trí! - Spitfire bước ra, dõng dạc hô, cổ áo của ma cà rồng rung rinh quanh cổ cô khi giống thổi qua. - Chúng ta sẽ bay từ khu đất này vào trong thành phố, nhớ bay vớ tộc độ vừa phải vì ta sẽ cần năng lượng làm một vòng đấy! Ta sẽ bay qua từng Nhà hát một, mỗi Nhà hát sẽ bay một đội hình khác nhau, đừng làm khán giả thất vọng đó! Đi nào!

Cả nhóm bay vụt xuống mảnh đất bên dưới rồi vòng lên, giữ khoảng cách trung bình với mặt đất để tất cả pony đều có thể nhìn thấy.

\- Đến Nhà hát đầu tiên rồi! - Spitfire nói lớn, không khí trên cao làm giọng cô nhỏ lại.

Cả nhóm lập tức chuyển đội hình như cánh chim lượn xuống trong tiếng cổ vũ của khán giả, bay theo nhiều kiểu phức tạp. Trước khi đi, Rainbow Dash trong trang phục Power Pony tung ra hàng loạt các thanh kẹo khác nhau xuống, trông như một cơn mưa.

\- Tạm biệt! - Cả đội đồng thanh. - Chúc mọi người Đêm Kinh Hoàng vui vẻ!

Đội lại tiếp tục bay đến Nhà hát thứ hai, lần này lại theo đội hình khác, nhưng kẹo vẫn được thả xuống như lần trước. Mỗi lần bay sang khu đông pony, kẹo lại được thả xuống cùng lời chúc.

\- Kế hoạch này thật tuyệt vời quá đi! - Rapid Fire hào hứng hét lên, đáp xuống đất - Chưa bao giờ tớ vui như thế này! Tất cả pony đều hò reo, mà nhiều pony hóa trang ngộ thật đó, có cả nhân vật trong mấy tiểu thuyết nữa!

\- Hôm nay được như thế này là nhờ công Fleetfoot đó, - Spitfire vỗ vai cô. - Tớ rất vui vì có một thành viên nhanh trí như cậu.

\- Cũng một phần nhờ công cậu chịu khó đi thuyết phục từng pony mà, - Cô nhe răng cười. - Nói chung là chúng ta đều có công.

Cả bọn nói cười rôm rả. Rapid Fire lên tiếng:

\- Này, lâu lắm rồi cả bọn mới rảnh rang thế này. Hay hôm nay chúng mình đi xin kẹo từng nhà đi, bao kẹo đã phát hết sạch rồi.

\- ĐỒNG Ý!


End file.
